


A Fine Predicament

by sugar_screw



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, F/F, Female Draco Malfoy, Female Harry Potter, Gender or Sex Swap, Genderbending Potions, Hair, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 17:18:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8541937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugar_screw/pseuds/sugar_screw
Summary: Harry and Draco find themselves in curious situation. But they make do.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was a fun prompt! I draw all my characters very feminine anyway and I'd never drawn these two gender-swapped. Thanks to the prompter and many, many thanks to the mods who helped me out when my computer bit the dust.


End file.
